1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to television receivers and their control, and is addressed specifically to a means for disrupting the normal operation of a television receiver by means of a remote control hand-set.
2. Discussion of Related Art
At times it may be necessary for the owner of an audio-visual display device, such as a television receiver, to deny the use thereof to an end user having effective possession of the device. Common situations in this category would be commercial owners such as rent-to-own stores or lodging facilities who have not received payment for the use of the device.
Thus, there has arisen a desiderata among such owners for a way to temporarily disrupt or disable the normal operation of the television in order to encourage an agreed upon payment for its use and/or to deny access to the television where no payment has been made.
The means for disruption should make it possible for the owner to disable the television receiver over a "line of sight" path, and without the need for hands-on access to the receiver. Also, the owner should have the ability to deny the use of several receivers with a single remote control hand-set. It is further desirable that the end user realize that the television operation has been disrupted and that the device itself is not broken.